


I Think We'd Make a Lovely Mess (Phan AU)

by I_used_to_be_innocent



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Band Member! Phil, Eventual smut maybe?, Falling In Love, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Inspired by a lovely mess by front porch step, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Slow Burn, Song Lyrics, wow look at those tags i have to write all of that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_used_to_be_innocent/pseuds/I_used_to_be_innocent
Summary: Phil is in his last year of college, and he's paired with a new roommate. A freshman named Dan, a boy that Phil can't resist.





	I Think We'd Make a Lovely Mess (Phan AU)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, so please don't judge me if this is terrible

The dorm was… large to say the least. It was practically an apartment. It had four bedrooms, as I should have had three other roommates, but as I was the last to sign up this year. The school didn’t have enough students to fill up the dorm, so I only have one roomate instead of three. A boy whom I haven't even met yet.

I continued walking and found that the dorm had a small kitchen with a stovetop, microwave, and sink. It also had a small living area with a sofa and two beanbags, and a small tv. There was a hallway leading to the four bedrooms, and at the end of the hall there was a door that presumably led to the bathroom. Yep, this is where I’m going to spend the next nine months of my life.

I went into the first bedroom I saw, and set my bag on the bed, along with my suitcase. It was decent sized room with a twin bed, a small closet, a nightstand, a dresser and a desk with a lamp on it. I sat on the bed and played on my phone a bit before I eventually started unpacking. I took my clothes out of my suitcase and began to put them away, when I heard the front door open. I hesitantly walked out and looked up at the boy who was presumably my new roommate.

He was tall, taller than me, and I’m over six feet. He had brown curly hair that looked like he tried to style it into an emo fringe, but just gave up halfway. He seemed like an avarage guy until I saw _his eyes_. They were a dark brown color, but they were anything but the usual dull coler that brown eyes are. They were the color of nature, something subtle, but beautiful in every form and season. They were a color that seemed to be taken for granted by those too picky. They were a coler that made me want to get lost in them forever. They were beautiful.

The boy jumped a bit when he saw me standing by my door. He looked me up and down, and then spoke:

“Hey, I’m Dan, I’m guessing you’re my new roommate?” he said, his voice was quiet, and he seemed almost scared of interacting with me, like I could break him apart with a single word. I was too busy thinking about his looks that I almost forgot to speak.

“That would be me! I’m Phil.” I eventually said with a smile. Trying not to be awkward, as he just saw me staring at him.

He soon warmed up to me, and we spent the next hour or so talking about our interests. I learned that Dan is studying law, while I’m studying english. He likes staying inside and sitting on tumblr, playing various video games, binge eating and listening to music. He absolutely despises exercise, and basically, he's everything I look for in a guy. I told him that I like all of the same things, and that if he likes music, I'm in a small band, The Sporks (our name is still in progress though). 

After talking for another few hours, we eventually both had to depart to our own rooms to continue unpacking. He walked to the room he picked as his, the room next to mine; but just before he entered, he stopped and turned around. “Phil, I think we’re going to be great friends” he said with a small smile and walked off into his room, not to be seen for the rest of the night.


End file.
